


Personal Space Heater

by csigirl3137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy drabble, Warm Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigirl3137/pseuds/csigirl3137
Summary: Y/N is always cold and Sam is always warm. It's a perfect match.





	Personal Space Heater

Sam let out a sigh as he shook his shaggy head, the sweat he’d worked up during his run flying off the ends of his hair. Bounding down the stairs into the library of the bunker he looked around, hoping to see Y/N sitting in a chair in the library reading a book. However, when he entered the library, she was nowhere to be found. Dean was there, on his laptop and he gave Sam a disgusted look.

“Dude, you stink.” Dean wrinkled his nose as Sam neared the table.

“Dean where’s Y/N?” Sam asked, ignoring Dean’s comment. Dean shrugged.

“Don’t know. I don’t think she’s up yet. Smart girl.” Dean looked like he didn’t want to be up either.

“She’s usually awake by now. Is she feeling okay?” Sam asked, concern for his girlfriend growing. Dean shrugged again.

“I have no clue man. She’s your girlfriend, you go check on her. She’s probably still asleep. She’s the smartest one of the three of us.” Dean punctuated his reply with a yawn. Sam rolled his eyes and made his way out of the library towards his and Y/N’s shared bedroom.

“Y/N, baby?” Sam questioned as he opened the bedroom door. The sight that met his eyes made him smile. Y/N was sitting in their bed, the blankets wrapped around her, on top of her sweatshirt, sweatpants and fuzzy socks. Her teeth were audibly chattering as she sat and watched Criminal minds on Netflix on their flat screen tv. When Sam entered the room, Y/N grabbed the remote and paused the show. “Baby are you okay?” Sam asked, approaching the bed. Teeth still chattering, Y/N nodded.

“I’m fine. I’m just really fucking cold.” She replied as she yanked the blankets tighter around her body. Sam smirked, as he knew exactly how this was going to go because Y/N got cold often and they had a routine for when she did. 

“Want me to help you?” Sam asked, a teasing lilt in his voice as his smirk got bigger. Y/N nodded.

“Yes please, But!” She wrinkled her nose as he approached the bed. “You stink! Go shower first please.” Y/N turned her attention back towards the TV, starting her show again. Sam sighed dejectedly.

“Can I at least have a kiss first?” He asked, standing next to the bed. Y/N turned her face towards him and tilted her head up so she was looking at him and nodded. Sam dipped his head, his hands coming up to frame her face as his lips met hers. Y/N made a happy sound as Sam deepened the kiss. 

“Sam…” Y/N gasped against his lips.

“Yes?” He murmured as he pulled her sweatshirt hood off her head and started to kiss her neck. 

“Go. Shower.” She stated, giving him a playful shove away from her as she pulled the hood back up and wrapped the blankets around her again. 

“Oh alright.” Knowing he was defeated, Sam kicked off his shoes and then made his way to the shower. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sam walked back into the bedroom, hair still wet, only because it was clean this time, and not sweaty. He chuckled when he saw that Y/N hadn’t moved at all. She was still sitting on the bed, wrapped in all the blankets from their bed.

“Are you clean?” She asked as she stared at Sam. Sam nodded and she smiled.

“Yes I’m clean.” He said as a grin crossed his face.

“Well then get your sweet ass over here and warm me up.” She demanded, her teeth still chattering audibly. 

“Yes Ma’am.” Sam climbed into their bed to get situated in a way that he knew would help her warm up. He took the blankets from her, and climbed into bed behind her, spreading his legs apart so she could sit between them. He then pulled her backwards so her back was flush up against his chest. Wrapping the blankets around them both, Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Y/N. She let out a moan as his body heat started to penetrate the cold shell she seemed to be wrapped in. 

“Oh my god you’re so warm.” She moaned as she snuggled back farther into him. 

“Well, that’s why I’m your personal space heater.” Sam grinned, and dropped a kiss on top of her head as they settled in, wrapped in blankets, Y/N wrapped in his arms, for a lazy day of watching TV and snuggling.


End file.
